Loving Me, Resisting You
by topaztemptress
Summary: Edward Cullen and his family have just moved to Forks. There he meets Bella, there is an instant connection. The only problem...Bella is a vampire. How can she resist when her heart and her head are telling her two different things? AU/AH
1. Lovely Way to Burn

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own twilight, the characters or anything mentioned.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Night, Ch-Dad." I saved myself the I'm-Your-Father-And-That-Is-What-You-Will-Call-Me speech. Which actually, I was really getting tired of. Even though I am almost 108 years old, He still treats me like I am his typical 17 year old daughter. To the good people of Forks that is what Alice and I are. Alice is my best friend and my father changed her after she was hit by a bus. She is almost 87 and we are more like sisters than actual sisters. We have been living here for 3 years; we have been going here since I was in 9th grade. I have always had a good control when it comes to having the fragile humans around me. "Night, Bells." he replied like I was actually going to sleep. I was just going to my room for the night. I really try to avoid all of the football, baseball, and basketball games that I can. I know that he is a vampire, but he still has some normal interests. I was in my room in a spilt second.

_One of the only good effects of being damned for eternity, you don't really have to wait for anything or waste your time._

Oh how I wish I could dream. I really get bored at night. There is never anything to do, I usually just lay down in my bed that was never used, but just there for show and listened to my mp3 player until it was 5:30 am.

_Great! Time for another Fantastic day of _**High School**_. _

I don't even see the point in high school anymore. I already have two degrees in medicine from two Ivy League schools. Harvard and Yale. Now, I go to Forks High School. This totally is your typical high school. Normal, Boring People, Normal, Boring Thoughts.

_Oh! Did I forget to mention that I can read minds? Sorry about that._

I decided that it was time to get ready for school. I quickly got in the shower, brushed my teeth, and straightened my hair. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was pretty, I guess even though the boy population of  
Forks were practically begging for a chance with me and Alice, but I still didn't believe them. I had dark brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes-depending on if I am thirsty or not. I have full pink lips and the palest skin you could imagine. I sped to my closet only having a few minutes left to get ready. I chose a midnight blue blouse, super tight denim skinny jeans, and black high heels. My fashion sense had been seriously lacking until Alice was brought here, Thank God for that little pixie!

_I looked at the clock 7:30 AM- Time to Go!_

I went and got into my voltswagen rabbit and drove off. I had to look inconspicuous, so no one would take interest. I was sure Charlie would hear me leave. I figured I would see Alice at school. The only reason I really had that car was for show. I could get there faster if I ran, save my self some of the accidents from all of the ice, but that would look a little weird.

I pulled up to the parking lot. All of the incompetent humans just stared at me like they always do. I was used to it. I was the only junior in the entire school that didn't have a piece of shit car. There was something off today. Everyone was buzzing about some new family that had joined the student body now making it 400 people who were in my whole school. I was walking down the halls with my best friend Angela and every girl was _Buzzing_ about one of the new Cullen guys. Apparently his name was Edward Cullen and he was the most gorgeous boy in the Entire world and all the guys were talking about the Cullen girl. This one was named Rosalie and she was supposed to be God's gift to men.

All of the first 5 classes went by in a breeze. So I was excited for lunch. Not like I eat or anything I just don't want to be in a classroom another second.

_Oh spare me, I'm God's gift to Men. Duh!_

I tried as hard as I could to put out the thoughts of the most vile- Jessica Stanley. She was mostly this bitchy when her thoughts weren't wrapped up in Mike Newton. Ugh! How I couldn't stand her. She is one of those ugly people who is technically pretty. Strange Huh?

Jessica was about 5"6 or shorter, she had golden brown hair and depthless brown eyes.

_Just look at those plump pink lips. Gosh!_

I was actually repulsed of the thoughts by Mike Newton. His thoughts were either about her or me. Then I waved Alice over to my table.

Everyone suddenly turned silent. I looked around to see what happened. That was when I first saw him.

He walked so gracefully like one of my kind. My hopes were high—then I heard the heartbeat. He was probably the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. Coming from me that is saying a lot, since I have been here so long. For a second, I was actually speechless. I turned to my sister for all purposes and gave her the look. I felt like I was actually about to ravish this person if I didn't get out of here.

"_Are you okay?" _Alice thought to me.

I looked at her and shook my head. This boy was just too beautiful. He had a mess of bronze hair, pale skin, chiseled features, and the most beautiful green eyes EVER. Not to mention his scent, is smelled musky and amazing. It was like my drug and I was already addicted. I tried to turn my attention to something else, but I was just so drawn to him. I felt as if it impossible for a human being to be this gorgeous!

_Gosh! He must have some hot parents!_

I can't believe I just thought that! No man ever catches my eye and then suddenly this new guy just walks in and I am puddy in his hands! Oh! Nice Defense Bella!

I tried to read his mind to find out more about him , but nothing was heard. I tried harder, nothing. I heard silence. While I was failing to read his mind, he looked over at me and caught my stare. His heartbeat picked up and it sounded like It was being blasted in the intercom. I was so frustrated that I looked away and got up to leave.

I looked back at Alice, she nodded.

"_Good Luck" _she thought to me with utter sincerity.

I nodded and left.

The bell rang for 7th period, so I made my way to biology. I entered the room and sat down in my seat and put my bag in the chair next to me, no one sat next to me. I opened up a book and started reading Wuthering Heights when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Is this seat taken?" My own Adonis asked. _Did I Just Say My?? What the hell is happening!_ I looked up and there he was in his god-like glory.

_Edward Cullen._

"No." I replied as I looked down at my book again.

I just sat there hoping he would go away.

"Are You Going to Move your Bag Then??" He asked, clearly amused.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry About That!" I apologized, afraid to look up at him.

I moved the bag from my seat and he sat down.

My fist clenched as I resisted the urge to jump him and drain him dry.

But, it felt as if my whole body was burning.

_Am I burning for the blood or him?_

I fully put my plan into motion and I knew what I had to do. I had to resist, I had to stay away. The problem is, How can I resist without making a spectacle out of myself? I looked over at him and his piercing green eyes were glaring back at me.

My throat was on fire again and I looked away.

Let the resisting begin.

I had a feeling I was playing with fire.

_Oh, but what a lovely way to burn._

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter so if you would be so kind as to press that button below and tell me what you think.  
This is Rated T, for now. I'm not sure if it will change to be M, but if I do It won't be anything overly graphic.  
So, Review.  
It will make me Oh So Happy! ;-}  
~Little Miss Cullen!**


	2. Damn, He's Good

Disclaimer_:_ I do **NOT** own twilight, the characters or anything mentioned.

_Previously…_

_My throat was on fire again and I looked away._

_Let the resisting begin._

_I had a feeling I was playing with fire._

_Oh, but what a lovely way to burn._

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He just kept staring at me. It was as if I didn't intimidate him like I did others.

_Maybe he's different…_ I thought.

I let my hair fall as a barrier between us, if I looked at perfection any longer I would melt.

_Oh, God he is so hot. If I look at him to long he will burn my retinas like the sun. Wait! What's hotter than the sun? Oh. I know, Edward Cullen!_

Who the hell thought that? Oh shit! That was me.

_This man will be the death of me for sure._

My defenses were going down so fast and I had only sat next to him for 5 minutes.

"Today we are studying algae." Mr. Banner said to the entire class. They sat and whined about it. I was happy; I had studied this hundreds of time. Not to Mention I could just read his mind for the answer. _Heheheh!_

"Get out your notebooks and I will pass the worksheets to you and your lab partner." He said.

_I have to work with him! Oh, I am sooo Screwed!_

I got out my notebook and slammed it on the desk a little too hard and Edward looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" His melodic, smooth voice asked.

"I'm f-f-fine" I managed to stutter out.

"Okay, since we are partner we should introduce ourselves." He suggested.

_Dear God, Help Me Now._

"Edward Cullen" He said as he reached out his hand.

"Bella Swan" I said as I hesitantly grasped his hand. As soon as I touched his hand, he jerked it away and his eyes widened.  
I felt this electric spark go through my entire body and I felt as if I had known him forever. This is bad.

"Holy Shit! Your hand is really cold." He exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry." He said apologetically.

_Oh Shit. You're inhumanly cold! Don't touch him Dumbass!!_

"Its okay, just cold in here is all." I said looking away, hoping he would leave the conversation there. With my luck, obviously he didn't.

"So, you're reading Wuthering Heights?" He asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked with paranoia in my voice.

"It's in your hand." He chuckled.

"Oh…yeah. This is like my 5th time reading it" I said hoping not to sound too dorky.

"Really, I've only read it once. It was amazing." He said and my me breath caught amazed with this amazing creature.

"Y-Y-You like this?" I asked holding up the book.

"Yeah, you sound surprised." He asked looking curious.

"I am, not many guys read stuff like this." I said.

"Well, I guess I'm not like other guys." He said with a tone in his voice I didn't recognize.

There was an awkward silence and thankfully Mr. Banner came over with our worksheets to work on together. Lucky for me, there was one for the two of us to work on…together.

Mr. Banner walked away to the other students and I looked over at Edward, who was staring at me as if he was reading a book.

_You are supposed to be resisting him and here you are talking to him. Get it together!  
He is bringing down my defense.  
Rebuild the wall, RESIST!'  
Damn, he's good._

As soon as he was about to say something, I gathered up my stuff and left class while he had a stunned expression on his face. To my convenience, the door slammed on the way out.

_Yeah, I'll hear about that later._

No one was in the halls so I just ran at _normal _human speed until I was at my car. What I was surprised to see was Alice already there waiting for me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I had a vision of you leaving and I wanted to see if you were okay." She replied like I was a complete idiot.

"So he is your lab partner. Huh?" She asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Unfortunately." I said hoping she would shut up, but like Alice…she doesn't.

"So, do you like him??" She said in a teasing tone because she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear me say it.

I looked at her sheepishly and if I was human I would be beet red right now.

"Yes, Alice I like him." I admitted.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and I knew she really cared.

"Resist. That is all I can do." I diverted my gaze when she cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella, something is going to happen. I can feel it." She said and I knew what she meant.

Alice can see the future, but her visions are subjective. The future can always change.

"Alice, I am going to avoid him nothing is going to happen." I said with finality in my voice like I didn't want to discuss the matter.

"Bella, I believe you. What makes you think he is going to stay away?" She said and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What makes you think that he won't?" I said with curiosity because she piqued my interest.

"Roll down your window, its stuffy in here." She said

I turned to the left and my eyes widened, there was Edward holding my book and his face curled up in a smirk because he heard the entire conversation.

My eyes widened and I started the car. I rolled down the window so I seemed like I was going to talk to him. He came closer the car and I sped off. I looked in the back mirror and there he stood with a pissed off expression.

_I hope he doesn't demand an explanation.  
_

**

* * *

So There was Chapter 2.  
I hope you liked it.  
If you did tell me what you think and If you didn't don't be too brutal.  
Review, because you love me! Hehe  
~Little Miss Cullen!**


	3. Can I?

Disclaimer_:_ I do **NOT** own twilight, the characters or anything mentioned.

_Previously..._

_He came closer the car and I sped off. I looked in the back mirror and there he stood with a pissed off expression._

_I hope he doesn't demand an explanation._

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

I was well out of the parking lot when I pulled over the the side to breathe and Alice looked at me shocked. I just sat there in silence for what felt like months.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked quizzically.

I looked at her like she had three heads and then replied. "He was coming to the car and I'm supposed to be resisting! I had to go!"

Alice's expression went from shocked to amazement at how stupid I was for pulling a stunt like that.

"Yes, Resisting, not being a total bitch…and back there that is exactly what you were! Sometimes Bella, I just want to strangle you!" she said with a hint of dislike in her voice.

"Why? He was coming over here!" I asked because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Bella, he was coming over here to give you your book!" she exclaimed like I was the dumbest person on the planet and frankly, I think she was right,

_Shit! My book, I totally forgot! Now I'll have to get it back later. Awww, and that means I'll have to talk to him! If there is a God, he hates me! Why god, Why?_

"Oh! My book…um...I can't think of an excuse for that, I guess I was so focused on leaving that I forgot that he had my book and Dammit! That was my favorite!" I said explaining myself to her to calm her down. The wrath of Alice is something that no person should ever endure under any circumstances.

"Bella, you can get the book back later. Stop freaking out!" She quipped.

I sure as hell didn't expect her to be rational when she is pissed.

_Maybe I did calm her down! *Does mental victory dance!* Go Bella!_

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said, maybe we should go home. You can call Edward and ask him to bring you're book back tomorrow." She said, anxious to leave the side of the road.

"What?! Why would I intentionally talk to him? Plus, I don't even have his number!" I exclaimed, clearly outraged at the suggestion.

"Bella, the book is your favorite and it was a present from Charlie. Don't you want it back? And as for his number, just call information. Duh!" Alice said incredibly fast.

"Okay, you're right. I'll call him. Now, lets go home." I said, hoping the drive home would take longer than it usually does.

I started the car and saw that all the other cars were leaving school. So, I had been out here for a good 45 minutes. That also meant that Edward would be home and I would have to call him. This _really_ sucked!

I drove home at my usual speed and my luck having it, I was there in maybe three minutes.

Alice and I got out of the car and went inside. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home yet.

"Tick, Tock Bella. The sooner you do this, the sooner it is done with." She said, clearly amused at my misery.

"Ugh! Alice, I hate you when you're right!" I quipped, annoyed with this entire situation.

I stomped over to the phone and picked it up, then sprinted to my room. I laid down on my bed and dialed information. It rang a couple times and then the operator picked up.

"Information, How may I help you?" a voice asked.

"Hi, can I have the number for the Cullen Residence?" I asked.

She gave me the number and I wrote it down. I dialed and someone picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" a booming voice asked.

"Hi. Is Edward there?" I asked silently hoping he wasn't.

"Yeah. Hold on." The guy said as he put down the phone and in the background I heard him say "Hey Edward!" "There's a girl on the phone for you!" he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hello?" the angel asked and I swear I felt my heart start back up for a second.

"Edward?" I asked event though I already knew it was him.

"Yeah, who is this?" he asked.

"Hi, this is Bella." I said embarrassed out of my mind.

"Bella? I'm surprised you called. Oh. And sorry for the hearing damage. That was my brother Emmett." his said.

"Its okay. It was funny." I explained and I still had an amused tone in my voice from his brother.

"Oh. And Sorry for being a bitch today. I was having a bad day." I explained hoping he would forgive me.

"Its fine. So what's up?" he said and I was happy that he was being understanding. I knew that I shouldn't be this comfortable talking to him, but it was so easy to talk to him.

'_Resist, Resist, Resist.' _my mind chanted.

"You have my book and I was wondering if you could bring it back tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, sure. No Problem." He replied.

"Thanks. I got to go, my sister is outside and she wants to use the phone." I lied reluctantly.

"Okay. See You Tomorrow, Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Edward," I replied as I hung up the phone.

I found that I felt that I didn't want to stop talking to him, but I had to. Being around him was such a danger, I could hurt him in just one touch. He was too tempting for his own good. I had to stay away, I had to. The problem was, he was wearing me down. There was this spark that I had never felt before. The feelings he evoked in me were astounding. He awakened things in me I hadn't felt since I was human. I knew I had to resist, but what was the harm in just being friendly? I would try, hopefully it would end well.

Will I have the strength to not hurt him?

_But I think the real question is: Can I Stay away?_

* * *

**Reviews are Loved!  
So...Go on and Review!  
~Little Miss Cullen!**


	4. The Beginning of an Irresistible Plan

Disclaimer_: _I do **NOT** own twilight, the characters or anything mentioned.

**Author's Note:  
This chapter will be Edward's POV. It will be the first three chapters from his perspective, but kind of all in one. Then each chapter will alternate between him and Bella. Every now and then there may be another character like Alice or Jasper.  
Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I hated moving. It completely and utterly sucked. My family and I were moving from Chicago to the remote town of Forks, Washington. Stranded away from any civilization, my dad Carlisle had got a job at their hospital and my mother Esme had always wanted to live in a small town. Unfortunate for us kids we had to go with them.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were mine and Emmett's biological parents. They adopted Rosalie and Jasper Hale, when their parents Tanya and James died when they were both five years old. Carlisle and Esme were very good friends with them so they took them in. About three years ago when I was fourteen and Emmett was fifteen, him and Rosalie got together and we had no problem with it. It was a matter of time before it happened. Rosalie was Emmett's age and Jasper was mine.

Carlisle was a tall man with pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair, Esme was a petite woman with auburn hair and green eyes…she was absolutely beautiful. Emmett was gigantic and bulky; he had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. Rosalie was stunning; she had long blonde hair with waves in it and blue eyes. She had an amazing and every boy over the age of twelve always sent looks and snide remarks her way. But her worst quality was she was vain, She knew she was beautiful. Jasper was tall and lanky; he had straight blonde hair that went down to right above his ears…Skater hair, as you might call it. He looked a lot like Rosalie; they could have been twins, all the way down to eye color. That leaves me, I am tall and I would say I'm pretty muscular, but I'm lean…unlike Emmett. I have reddish brown hair; people call it bronze and deep green eyes. I had chiseled features and all of my life women have thrown themselves at me and I have always politely refused, no matter how ridiculous the situation was. So, I guess I was good looking.

Today was the day my life came to an end, I left all my friends and the house I had lived in since I was a few months old. It held all my childhood memories and I felt as if I was leaving it behind. I was going to be positive about it though, I will have new friends and this will be a new experience.

"Edward! Come on, stop sulking like a little girl and let's go!" Emmett boomed as I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs.

"Eddie, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Emmett teased as he put his arm around Rosalie and smirked.

"Shut up, Emmett! Don't call me Eddie, its Edward." I said glaring at him.

"Okay, Eddie. I will take it into consideration." He replied obviously proud of his comeback.

"Consideration. That's a big word for you." I said in a slow voice as if I was talking to a baby. Jasper laughed at my response.

He glared at me, then looked at Rosalie and kissed her passionately. I looked over at Jasper and he had a look of disgust on his face. I swear Rosalie and Emmett go at it like rabbits. Carlisle and Esme have just chosen to ignore it for the past three years. However Jasper and I, have to listen. Seriously, they are that loud. I have learned the value of my iPod and my earplugs when I sleep. They must have a lot of time on their hands or should I say backs.

Jasper and I were out the door, we did not want to see that. We headed to the car in silence, both of us had seen that before, but afterwards you are just too disgusted to talk about it without the urge to lose what you ate that day. Carlisle and Esme eventually went back inside to get Emmett and Rosalie out. They were still standing at the door doing the same thing they were five minutes ago. It was really quite sad.

Emmett and Rosalie stomped out to the car, clearly upset that they didn't finish.

"This is sooo unfair!" Rosalie whined in her obnoxious preppy voice.

"Seriously, why can't you guys go and leave me and Rosie here?" Emmett said as he wriggled his eyebrows at us suggestively. I cringed at the thought of what would happen to that house if they were left there alone.

"Guys, Shut the hell up! We are going to Forks, so stop whining!" Jasper said. It was clear he was tired of these two. Lets just say when you are in a house with hormone crazed Emmett and Rosalie; you don't exactly feel like a monk. Jasper and I had never found the right women to do that with yet, so we suffered.

They instantly shut up and I scoffed, amused that they actually shut up for five seconds. All Jasper and I had heard for the last two weeks is them whining. We were well on our way to the airport now. We arrived in about forty five minutes and we took our luggage and got on the plane. We were in first class, I sat next to Jasper and Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other, as did Emmett and Rosalie. It was a four hour flight and I was surprised that Emmett and Rosalie didn't go into the airplane bathroom at all.

The flight was actually pleasant, I watched Across the Universe on my iPod. It was also nice because no one disturbed me. Jasper was asleep the entire time and Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped up in each other. Carlisle and Esme sat a couple of rows in front of us so they didn't talk to us. I was also surprised that none of the fight attendants tried to flirt with me, I'm not conceded…It just happens quite often.

We landed, in Forks and I had to slap Jasper to wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper to put it nicely.

"Huh...What?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He wasn't happy to be woken up.

"Come on man, we landed." I said easing the confusion and anger to why he was disturbed.

We got off the plane and got our bags. Then set off to Forks from Seattle as Esme was telling us about the three decorators that she hired to work on our new house. Apparently their names were Jacob, Victoria, and Laurent. The supposedly did a fantastic job. She said that hiring two gay guys and a woman to decorate your house was definitely a good idea. If she liked it, everyone was happy. For the rest of the drive I just looked out the window and took in the scenery. It was amazing; everything was just so…green. I was astonished, but when I saw the house I was speechless. It was astounding, it was huge! Even bigger than our house in Chicago and that one was hard to beat. It was cherry wood and black. It had three stories and many windows. The entire third story had the most windows of all and that would definitely be my room. I had dibs and everyone had to know it.

"I got dibs on the top story." I informed everyone as Esme told me that she already knew I would want it and the entire third story was ready for me!

_Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Booyah! Wait did I just say Booyah…oh my god, I sound like Emmett._

We parked the car and I ran inside to go up to my room. I was so happy!

_Gosh, I sound like a girl, all excited about my room. Like ohmygod! Did you see that new Chanel bag? Fabulous!_

_I needed a life and pronto!_

The room was awesome! It had a big white bed by the window on the left side of the room. On the wall in front of it there was a plasma screen TV mounted to the wall; on the right side of the room there was a huge bookcase and CD and DVD case. In the back of the room there were double glass doors that looked out to the woods on the side of the house. It was breathtaking, the house was remote…no neighbors for about a mile. The forest was all around us and I felt at home here, like something was calling us here. An unforeseen purpose, none of us knew yet.

I laid down on the bed and looked outside at the trees, my eyes fluttering from jet lag. I gave in and slipped into a deep sleep, I was awaked the next morning by the light from outside. '_Shit!'_ I thought. I had slept all the way through the night and I didn't unpack or anything. I trudged out of bed and saw my closet door opened, someone had unpacked all my clothes while I was asleep. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, and a blue green hoodie. It was first day, so I kept it casual. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower; I took my time and let the hot water relax my muscles. Unfortunately, the water went cold and I had to get out. I quickly dressed and tried to tame my hair, it didn't work to say the least.

It was 7:30, so I had to get to school. Emmett and Rosalie were taking Emmett's jeep, so Jasper and I took my Volvo. I was so relieved to get it; a truck brought it here all the way from Chicago; like they did with all of our cars. We arrived at school around 7:45, since our house was on the outskirts of town. Forks High School was small compared to our school in Chicago. I parked next to Emmett's jeep and exited the car, everyone was staring. All of us got our bags and went to the office. I guys were drooling over Rosalie and whistling as we walked by in the halls, Emmett glared at all of them. The girls however, stared at me like I was a piece of meat. We were all used to it by now, so ignoring it was easy, Emmett just had to mark his territory. An older red haired lady named Mrs. Cope gave us schedules, maps of the school, and a paper to each of us for all of our teachers to sign. I had only three classes with Jasper, because we were in the dame grade so I guess I would have to fend for myself…as usual. The first five periods of the day were easy, then came lunch. I walked in alone and looked for my family and then it all went straight to hell. That's when I first saw her, the most beautiful creature in all of existence. I was awestruck, it was as if I was in a dreamlike state, someone this beautiful…I just _had_ to be dreaming. She sat at a table with one other girl, a short brunette pixie. She was also beautiful, but she had nothing on the angel next to her. I looked away when Emmett's voice boomed my name and I went to sit with my siblings. I looked over at her again and she was looking at me, but it was way more intense-she was more like _glaring _at me, as if she was reading into my soul.

I could not get over her goddess-like appearance; she had brunette hair that fell to her face in waves, beautiful topaz eyes, and plump reddish lips. I was astonished, if I thought the view from my bedroom was beautiful, I didn't know the extent of beauty. My breath caught and my heart picked up when I saw she was still staring at me, I got embarrassed and stared down at the table. I waited a few minutes and when I looked back, she was gone.

'_I have to find out more about her.' _I thought to myself as I slowly ate away at my pizza and drank my coke. I couldn't help wondering why she left; I just kept hoping it didn't have anything to do with me. The rest of the lunch period, I sat in silence while I ate and listened to the table conversation. When the bell rang I rushed to Biology, wanting to know if she was in my class. I arrived as everyone else shuffled in and got comfortable. I saw the teacher, a tall middle aged man, Mr. Banner-I presumed.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" I said to the teacher as I handed him my slip. He signed and told me to just follow along, and then he gave me my seat. The gods had blessed me and gave me the seat next to her; she sat there wrapped up in a book. I saw that it was Wuthering Heights, a classic which meant she had taste.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked when I saw her bag in her seat; she closed her book and looked up at me with an awe-like expression.

"No," She stated. Then she turned back to her book and kept reading.

I was curious as to why she didn't move her bag. "Are You Going to Move your Bag Then??" I asked and she apologized.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry about that!" she said, not even looking up at me. It was as if she was afraid. I moved the bag and took my seat, but I noticed her change in facial expression and posture. Her body tensed and she got this concentrated look on her face. I just stared over at her, and she looked back at me then she looked away really quickly.

I just sat there like an idiot and stared at her, she only looked over at me once and it was through the corner of her eye. She looked like she didn't' want me to see her glance at me. The angel let her hair fall between us like a curtain and I fought the urge to brush the hair away and look at her beautiful features. Those eyes, like pools of topaz that I want to stare into all night long and those lips, I just want to crush my lips again and again. Soon enough the teacher brought me out of my thoughts.

"Today we are studying algae." Mr. Banner said as the class whined about it. I didn't care because I studied this way back in Chicago.

"Get out your notebooks and I will pass the worksheets to you and your lab partner." He said. I was so happy to work with her, find out more about her. Hell, I was even happy to talk to her. She however, didn't seem so happy about it. She slammed her notebook on the desk.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, anxious to hear her reply.

"I'm f-f-fine" she managed to say.

I was anxious to know her name so I suggested introducing ourselves and I said my name as I reached out my hand.

"Bella Swan." She rang, and she took my hand. I felt an electric current go through my entire body and I jerked away.

"Holy Shit! Your hand is really cold." I said a little too loud. I instantly felt bad about it.

"Oh. Sorry" I said to make up for my ass like statement.

"Its okay, just cold in here is all." She stated simply and looked away. I felt bad and I saw she started reading her book again.

"So, you're reading Wuthering Heights?" I asked, trying to restart the conversation and end the awkward silence.

She looked back annoyed. "How do you know that?" she asked as if she was accusing me of something.

"It's in your hand." I said as I chuckled at her.

"Oh. This is like my 5th time reading It." she stated firmly and then she shied away as if she regretted it.

"Really, I've only read it once. It was amazing." I said and her eyes got wide.

"Y-Y-You like this?" she asked evidently surprised while she held the book up.

"Yeah, you sound surprised." I asked curious as to why she was shocked at my declaration.

"I am, not many guys read stuff like this." She said and I couldn't think of anything better to say to her than-

"Well, I guess I'm not like other guys." Her eyes glazed over as I said it with a husky tone in my voice.

After that there was an awkward silence and Mr. Banner came to give us our worksheet that we would work on…together.

I was just about to say something to ease the tension when she picked up her things and left. I just sat there stunned that she would do something like that. She shut the door rather loudly and the entire class got silent. I noticed that she forgot her book. I guess it was just another excuse to get to talk to her. I just couldn't help but wonder why she just got up and left like that, I would find out.

The rest of the classes went on in a blur; I was just waiting for school to end so tomorrow would come. My last class of the day was English; I had to sit there midst this girl Lauren Mallory totally made her self look like a total prostitute in the process. After that tragedy of an English class ended, I went into the parking lot holding the book. I looked around and saw that a black Volkswagen Rabbit was still in the parking lot. To my surprise the angel was sitting in the car talking to the same girl at lunch.

I made my way over to the car and caught the last part of the conversation. I knew it was wrong, but I had to hear it.

"So he is your lab partner. Huh?" the pixie like girl asked Bella with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Unfortunately." She said and I felt my heart die at that little statement

"So, do you like him??" She said in a teasing tone because it sounded like the pixie already knew the answer. I was guessing she just wanted to hear Bella say it.

After a few silent moments, the statement I had been waiting for came out.

"Yes, Alice I like him." I admitted.

"What are you going to do?" The pixie I now knew as Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"Resist. That is all I can do." Bella said to Alice in a tone I could only describe as hurt.

_What the Hell? Why does she have to resist? I am so freaking confused!_

"Bella, something is going to happen. I can feel it." She said assuring her curiosity.

_Damn Right something's going to happen, I am going to find out what the hell is going on here!_

"Alice, I am going to avoid him nothing is going to happen." Bella said not wanting do discuss the matter any further.

"Bella, I believe you. What makes you think he is going to stay away?" Alice said and she looked up at me for a fraction of a second. I was mesmerized by the track this conversation was taking.

"What makes you think that he won't?" Bella asked curiously.

"Roll down your window, its stuffy in here." She said trying to disguise I was here.

Bella turned my way to roll down the window. When she saw me, she stopped what she was doing. I smirked and held up her book. He eyes went wide and I could tell she was incredibly embarrassed. She started the car to roll down the window as Alice asked. After she was done rolling she looked at me as if she wanted me to come closer. I obeyed and when I stepped towards the car she peeled out of the parking lot leaving me very confused and very pissed off.

_I better get a damn explanation!_

I stalked off to my car and went home. I sped the entire way home and when I arrived I staled up to my room without a word to anybody. I entered my sanctuary and dropped my backpack on the floor and sat down myself and the book on the bed. I sat there in thought and wondered why she did that to me _twice_ today, I was pissed and I was mostly hurt. I sat there and thought of her impeccable beauty. I thought of how I wanted to make her mine and how I wanted her to love me. I even thought about how I was crazy for feeling this in one day. I couldn't help it; she was making me whole every moment I was with her. Then I was interrupted when the phone rang. I let it ring and I heard Emmett answer it downstairs. I secretly hope it was her, but I knew no such thing would ever happen.

"EDWARD!" Emmett boomed so I could hear. I immediately went downstairs to answer his call.

"What Emmett?" I asked him with annoyance in my voice.

"There's a _girl_ on the phone for you." He teased as he handed me the phone. As he walked away I heard him mutter 'That's a change'. I growled and he snickered.

"Hello?" I asked eager to get off the phone.

"Edward?" an angelic voice asked, I knew I had heard it before, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Hi, this is Bella." The angel said and my heart fluttered and my mind was at ease.

_It was her. Oh, God. Thank You, Jesus!_

"Bella? I'm surprised you called. Oh. And sorry for the hearing damage. That was my brother Emmett." I said sorry for how he yelled into the phone.

"It's okay. It was funny." She explained with a chuckle and an amused tone.

"Oh. And sorry for being a bitch today. I was having a bad day." She explained and I felt better, but I knew there was more to it than a _bad day._

"It's fine. So what's up?" I asked eager to talk to her.

"You have my book and I was wondering if you could bring it back tomorrow." She said her voice suddenly tense and formal.

"Yeah, sure. No Problem." I said back.

"Thanks. I got to go, my sister is outside and she wants to use the phone." She said and I knew she was lying. I am not that stupid,

"Okay. See You Tomorrow, Bye Bella." I said, sad to hang up the phone.

"Bye Edward," she said, her voice full of sadness as we disconnected.

_How the hell did she get my number? Is she a mind reader or something?? _

I sure as hell didn't have a clue. I wasn't as curious about that though.

Bella was trying to '_resist_' me, she said to Alice in the car. She left me twice today and I was still a little pissed. I loved her, but I was going to mess with her a little bit. From then on I made a decision. I was going to make sure that I was irresistible to her, make her jealous, make her _crazy_

And one thing was for damn sure:

_I didn't give a damn what happened in the process..._

**

* * *

OMG. What will Happen Next??  
If You Want An Update, You HAVE to Review.  
Come On, Please?? :(  
Edward has no Idea What is Coming!  
Drama and Angst, but My Favorite Jealousy Are On the Way!  
****Hope You Liked It!  
~Little Miss Cullen!  
**

* * *


	5. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer_: _I do **NOT** own twilight, the characters or anything mentioned.

**Author's Note:  
I have decided that I will change POV's in each chapter. In the same chapter, one part might be Edward's and the other Bella's. That way the plot can progress faster. In this chapter the jealousy begins and Bella finally sees that Edward has a plan of his own. Edward has...persuasive techniques and connections.**

* * *

_Previously… on Edward's POV_

_And one thing was for damn sure:_

_I didn't give a damn what happened in the process..._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After moping in my room for an hour, Alice came in and told me about this new boy at school she liked. Apparently his name was Jasper Hale and he was Edward's brother. She told me how gorgeous his blonde hair was and how she got lost in his baby blue eyes. Of course, he was human; but she sounded like she didn't really care. Alice went on and on about how his blood appealed to her, but she _wasn't_ attracted to it. She was just attracted to him, I couldn't help but be in awe of how she controlled her feelings for Jasper and yet my feelings for Edward freaked me out.

Eventually after she left, I felt as if being a total bitch to Edward was completely pointless. Maybe, just maybe my yearning wasn't for his blood; but for him. Could it be the type of attraction Alice talked about? Maybe I just had the two confused, but I decided I would find out about him and then decide my plan. All night my thoughts were consumed with Edward. I had to find one more thing out: Does he like me? Every look he had given me, but especially when I touched his hand. I had never felt that before, it felt like my body was on fire. In a good way though, I had an idea of what that meant. Something of that nature would _never_ happen between us, _ever. _

The next morning Alice helped me pick out my clothes. She chose black skinny jeans, a purple and black flannel button up with 3/4 inch sleeves, and black converse. She knew I would talk to him today, so she let me have a say in what I would wear. She was way more glamorous, in blue denim skinny jeans tucked into black heel less knee boots, a white short sleeve button up with a grey vest over it. She looked amazing as always, I think she just wants that Jasper guy to notice her. We both decided to drive in the rabbit today, guess who she talked about the whole way there? No other than… Jasper. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw him with his siblings. I had hoped to see him before school, but that was shot to hell. I just hung out with my other best friend besides Alice, Angela. She had asked me about Edward and wanted to know if I was interested. I said 'no', I didn't want the whole school knowing. She nodded and I saw her smirk, She said she was interested and I was surprised. Angela also said she wouldn't do anything, I trusted her.

**Edward's POV**

I had noticed that Bella was in my first period math class, so I walked over to her to take a seat next to her and give her the book back. I had made myself look especially delectable just for her and I was aching to see a reaction.

Today I had worn a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone on the top, jeans and sneakers. I had made sure my hair looked extras messy today, this had better work.

"Hello Bella" I said my voice husky.

_Resist me now, Bella. Resist…_

**Bella's POV**

"Hello Bella" I heard a voice say extra husky. My breath caught and my body was on fire again. I just hunted last night…strange. I looked up and I had almost thrown him down on the desk and… _Wow! What was that? _This was such an unusual response and I felt myself weaken.

"Hello Edward," My voice purred, extra seductive like. '_What the hell was I doing? Ugh, I would hear about this from Alice later. Come on Bella, Walk Away. Resist!' My little angel on my right shoulder said._

'_Come on Bella, you know you want him. Take him, he wouldn't complain' the devil reasoned. _

_Ugh! I can't handle this temptation! My plan had gone straight to hell!_

His eyes glazed over at my tone and he cleared his throat. "Um, can I sit down?" he asked. This could be interesting…

"Of, course. No one I would rather sit next to." I complimented. He opened his mouth and then closed it right back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind, right away.

_Bella- 1, Edward- 0 'hehe' _

_I was winning!_

Getting him all flustered was fun, the devil on my shoulder was taking over and if I was going find out if he was interested. I had to see how he reacted to things like this, coming from me and other girls. This was the ultimate test, of whether or not he was interested in me.

For the rest of the class, he just paid attention to the class which was surprising. Maybe I had made him speechless.

Then everything changed.

"Why Hello There, Edward." A Voice asked and he turned around to see…

My eyes widened and my fists clenched with fury.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was intentionally driving me crazy all class long. She thought she had me twisted around her little finger. She had no idea what I had planned or who, I might say. I had a conversation with someone who was very willing to help.

I was surprised when Bella took everything I had and threw it back in my face.

After class was when it would take place. She did wonderfully.

"Why Hello There, Edward." She said flirtatiously and I could feel Bella's anger and shock coming off of her in waves. I turned and there she was. The reaction was worth every penny. I would have to act completely different from the way I was to get under her skin. I looked back at Bella ans she looked furious. _Good._I smirked and put my arm around my accomplice and we walked off. I slipped her the twenty and we parted around the corner.

_If she thought this was the main part of this…she had no idea. It was only the beginning,_

_Edward-1, Bella-1_

_Time to up the game._

_She was playing with fire._

* * *

**Sorry For it being so short.  
Next Chap the person will be revealed and a part of Edward's plan is revealed.  
The Jealousy Begins.  
You, Want to know who he talked to…Review!  
~Little Miss Cullen!**


	6. Unthinkable

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. This is just for fun. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:  
Sorry About Last Chapter, it was a filler!  
I felt bad So I had to Post It Right Away.  
Here it Is!  
Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_Edward-1, Bella-1_

_Time to up the game._

_She was playing with fire._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Why Hello There, Edward." She said and I looked up from talking to him.

There stood Angela, I was absolutely shocked and furious! She said she wasn't going to do anything. Edward turned around and smirked at her, put his arm around her and turned and walked away.

I stood there with my jaw hanging down for about 5 minutes and then I stomped off. How could he do that? Ugh! I was sooo confused! I met up with Alice in second period and told her everything. She sat there with her mouth open! He had an amazing talent if he could make Alice speechless.

"No Way! He did NOT do that!" She said.

"Yes. He did! I saw it with my own eyes!" I replied as she tried to process everything.

"How did you not see this?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh. Ummm. I can't really see him." She said shyly.

"WHAT?!?!?" I asked very pissed.

"How did you not hear him?" She asked curiously.

"I can't hear him." I said quietly ashamed.

"Oh. And you yelled at me, he must have some kind of mind thing going on." She said ending the conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about Edward?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing, Alice." I said sadly.

To my luck she left the conversation there. Over the rest of the classes everyone was talking about how Edward was so great and how good looking he was. On any other day I really wouldn't have cared. Today, what he did had done two thing to me: it hurt me a little, and it made me crazy with jealousy. Now, I wanted him so bad, it hurt. He needed to see that he didn't bother me. I hoped I was stronger than he was. Edward Cullen was my worst nightmare. He evoked things in me, I never thought possible and it scares me. So, I developed a plan to stay away from Edward. I hoped it would work and of course it didn't, but I had never planned this outcome. I was falling for him, the realization washed over me like a wave.

This could not be happening.

I would not let this happen.

**Edward's POV**

It had worked beautifully. I had called Angela the day before and set everything up. She sure did surprise Bella.

But one thing went wrong.

You see...Bella hasn't talked to me since it happened.

I know I shouldn't be worried, but that was a week ago.

I thought I had hurt her, but when I tried to make her jealous.

That was the only emotion I got.

**Bella's POV**

It was lunch.

Edward and I hadn't talked for a week.

I wanted him to know he didn't bother me, and obviously I didn't do a good job since girls were around him 24/7.

I had a feeling I was going to snap. I didn't know when It would happen.

I was sitting down with Alice and Edward was the table away from us. I sat on the side so I could see everything, he was sitting down with his family. I hated sitting here,but Alice loved to look at Jasper.

Lauren Mallory had just walked into the cafeteria. She and all her sluttiness made a beeline for Edward. She stopped at his table and walked over to Edward and started talking to him. Edward looked up at me and saw my face.

He smirked.

He grabbed Lauren by the hips and placed her in his lap, straddling him.

I was so pissed right now, she was still in shock.

She started running her hands through his hair, and leaning in.

He didn't seem to mind.

That was when It happened: Bella Swan snapped.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to him.

They were getting closer and closer, I reached and pulled her off Edward's lap by the back of her shirt.

Her ass hit the floor.

He looked up at me in amazement.

I pulled him up by the back of his hoodie so he would stand.

I stared him in the eye and turned to walk away.

Then I did the unthinkable:

I turned around and crashed his lips to mine.

* * *

**OMG. She just Kissed him!  
I Guess Edward was Stronger.  
Do you want to know how Edward will React?  
Then...Review!**


	7. And We All Thought He was Gay!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own twilight, or anything mentioned. No Copyright Infringement is intended. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: OMG. I am so sorry for taking so long. I had a serious case of writer's block and I have to prepare for school starting up. I have had a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. A thankyou to JasperSAYSRelax128 for getting me to update and reviewing so much! Sorry its short.**

_Previously…_

_Then I did the unthinkable:_

_I turned around and crashed his lips to mine._

Edward's POV

I had pulled Lauren Mallory into my lap and made sure Bella was staring, she was. Lauren still had a surprised look on her face, she realized what she was doing and ran her hand through my hair and inched closer to me. We kept getting closer when someone pulled Lauren right out of my lap and threw her on the floor. I looked up in astonishment and saw a fuming Bella. She pulled me up to my feet and started glaring at me.

Bella turned to start walking away and then she did it.

She turned around, grabbed my neck and crashed my lips to hers.

Everything got silent real quick.

I stood there in surprise and started kissing her back, our lips moved in perfect motion, like we were _made _for each other. Sparks flew through my body and I groaned into her mouth. Her hands twined themselves in my hair. I licked her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. The she broke us apart.

Her hand came up and slapped me across my right cheek and she turned around and walked away.

I rubbed my hand across my cheek and watched her stomp off.

_Why the hell did she do that?_

I looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone with a shocked expression on their faces. I turned to my family and saw them too with shocked expressions. Until…

"Jesus Christ Edward! Go After Her!" Emmett boomed.

I turned around and sprinted after her. I kept looking for her and saw her running to her car at an inhuman speed. I immediately looked down at the floor. Thousands of thoughts went through my head at the same time and when I looked back up at her, I saw her staring at me with wide eyes.

_What the hell was she?_

Bella's POV

His lips moved against mine in perfect motion, like we were made for each other. My hands flew to his hair. I could feel myself losing control, but I just couldn't break us apart. He was good, Oh God was he good! The menacing thoughts filled my mind as I spun out of my comfort zone.

_Why does she get to kiss him?? That should so be me! – Jessica Stanley_

_And We All Thought He Was Gay! Booyah! Go Edward! - Emmett_

_Bella! What the hell are you doing? – Alice_

His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for access, I pulled away. It was so hard, but I did. He looked even more perfect than before. His eyes were glazed with lust. His hair was even more disheveled, if that was possible and his lips were swollen from the kiss. I wanted so bad just to throw him down on the lunch table and have my way with him, but I was still so very pissed about the Lauren thing. My resisting was shot to hell by now and it was his fault. Being very careful about my strength I pulled my hand back and slapped right across the cheek. Then I turned and stomped off, When I got to the front of the school I looked around for anyone in the parking lot or near me. When I saw the coast was clear I ran at my speed to the car.

In the distance I heard a heartbeat.

I looked up in the distance and saw Edward Cullen looking at me with wide eyes. I froze.

_What the hell have I done?_

Edward's POV

I looked her in the eyes with a shocked expression. She just stood there frozen in place.

_Get your ass over there Cullen!_

I started walking towards her and hoped to God that she would stay there. She did, it didn't even look like she was breathing. I finally got up to her and she moved to get in her car. She looked me directly in the eyes.

"Get In." She said and I didn't think twice.

Bella's POV

He walked up to me and I was done. I had to have him, I was selfish and I couldn't resist, but I did know something.

Before we started anything he needed to know the truth.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"My favorite place." I replied.

I sped down the road out of town. I stopped when I came to the mile 402 sign. We both unbuckled and I told him to follow me as I went into the woods.

We walked for twenty minutes until we came up to the clearing. A Meadow.

My Meadow.

And now, Our Meadow…hopefully

Before we walked into the sunlight it needed to happen.

"What did you see today?" I asked already knowing what he saw.

"I saw you run." He said.

"Before we go any further with this. I am really sorry about Angela and Lauren. I was just trying to make you jealous. I'm Sorry." He finished.

"What are you?" he blurted out and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm Sorry." He said lifting his hand from his mouth and then placing it right back where it was before. I ran my fingers through my long hair, trying to spare time. Guess What? It wasn't working. He needed to know, maybe he would accept it.

"Bella??" He asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"Edward, I think it is time you know the truth." I said.

* * *

**There it is!|  
I hope you like it.  
Please Review!  
~Little Miss Cullen!**


	8. I Want You

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not Mine. =[**

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long. I am super duper busy right now! Enjoy and I'll start updating frequently. See you at the bottom. I do not own any of the things mentioned.

_**And said I want you just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringing me down  
She said I want you**_

**I want you just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringing me down  
I said I want you just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringing me down**

_**-I want you (Kings of Leon)**_

* * *

Previously on Loving Me, Resisting You:

"_Bella?" He asked snapping me out of my reverie._

"_Edward, I think it is time you know the truth." I said._

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked his voice full of concern. My eyes flickered up to meet his, I saw him gazing at me with concern in his eyes and I looked down quickly.

"Edward…I'm not normal." I said hoping I wouldn't have to exactly say the real words.

"Bella, no one is its fine." He said.

"I mean, I'm not **human**" I said looking directly into his eyes looking for a reaction.

"What do you mean, you're not human? Are you a dog or something??" He asked his voice laced with confusion. I almost laughed from the irony of the dog question.

"No, Edward. I'm a vampire." I said and I saw a strange expression take hold on his godly face. As he turned away from me.

"I knew you would be scared. I'm sorry." I said about to run away.

"Bella wait. I'm not scared of you, not now not ever." I looked up to him in disbelief.

"How can you not be? I'm a monster. No one has ever loved me and no one has ever wanted me." I said choking up on the thoughts of my lonely loveless past.

"I love you, I want you." He said as his hand came up and cupped my cheek and his lips molded into mine. My lips were unresponsive until his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. My lips moved perfectly with his and my hands went to his hair. My body was set in flames as his hands move from my hips to my waist to my arms as he broke the kiss.

"I can't stay away from you anymore." I said.

"Who says I want you to?" He asked with a smile on his perfect face and he kissed my cheek.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Edward asked and I just couldn't say no.

"Yes, Anything you want." I said having a little feeling of nervousness in what he would ask me.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 106 two months ago."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Myth, I don't sleep ever."

"Burned in sunlight?"

"Myth, I am standing here with you."

"Fangs?"

"Nope."

"Mirrors?"

"Completely visible and I can be seen in photos too, FYI."

"Killed by stakes?"

"No, my skin is like marble. Why? Are you trying to kill me?" I teased.

"Crosses?"

"Just pieces of wood."

"Garlic?"

"Smells nasty, but its harmless."

"Holy water?"

"Its just water."

"Do you drink blood?" He asked and the smile quickly left the building.

"I knew you would ask that. Yes, I do. But my family and I drink the blood of animals." I said and his expression calmed and he let out a sight of relief.

"So, you being a vampire is why you stayed away from me and ran away all the time?" He asked sounding a little hurt.

"It wasn't easy and I didn't want to. Yes, that's why." I said and my dead heart ached because I could see that I caused him pain.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"I forgive you Bella." He said looking straight into my eyes.

He started leaning towards me and I quickly got the kind and licked my lips. His soft gentle lips grazed mine a few times then he pressed them fully to mine. Our lips moved in synch and I heard his heart pick up speed.

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" A voice asked from the other side of the meadow. We broke apart quickly and looked over.

Two words.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

**Dun dun Dunnnn!  
I hope you liked it!  
So if you want to know who it is and what happens next,  
you need to review and vote in the poll on my page.  
Love you all!  
~Little Miss Cullen~**


	9. AN

**XxXxXxXx-AUTHOR'S NOTE-xXxXxXxX**

Sorry This is Not a Chapter.

**I HAVE A NEW STORY! **

It is on my page and is called You Found Me!

PLEASE READ!

Here is the Summary:

Bella just moved to Chicago to leave the memories of a bad relationship behind. Edward lives in Chicago getting over his divorce. They move next door to each other. Can they move on enough to be together or will they fall apart?

The new chapter of Loving Me and Resisting You should be up soon!

LOVE,

-XxLittle Miss CullenxX-


	10. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Not Mine. =[

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, school is a real pain in the ass, you know? Well, Enjoy and check out my new story _You Found Me!_From now on I will refer fics at the bottom for your enjoyment. Adios!

Author's Note #2: OMG! Did Anyone See NEW MOON. I Loved it, tell me what you thought!

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

But remember when I moved in you

And the Holy Dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Maybe there is a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

-Jeff Buckley (Hallelujah)

_Previously…_

"_Well, Well, What do we have here?" A voice asked from the other side of the meadow. We broke apart quickly and looked over._

_Two words._

_Oh shit._

**Edward's POV (Yay!)**

Her lips moved softly against my own with a new vigor. I guess the telling of me her secret got some weights lifted off of her shoulders. She thrust her hands into my hair and deepened the kiss, much to my delight.

_How in the hell does she do this?_

I was about to break the kiss and ask when I heard a melodic voice near us.

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" Bella snapped her neck to the right and saw a very curious and smug Alice watching the scene unfold with a smirk on her face.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" She asked with a pissed off tone in her voice.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked more than a little pissed.

"_Well, Bella. I had to see if you were making a move on the human. Duh!" _Alice thought to me smugly.

_Ugh! I am sooo going to kill her. Seriously total credit card removal._

"Alice, shut up!" I boomed at her starting to shake with fury,

"Bella, Alice didn't even say anything." Edward chastised.

"Oh, Our little Bella didn't tell you. Go on, my little mind reader. Tell him." She goaded trying to piss me off even more.

"Ugh, Alice! I hate you!" I snapped at her already planning my revenge.

"Bella…I'm waiting." Edward said looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah Bella, tell him. He's _waiting._" Alice teased as she made me want to kill her.

"Well, Edward. I can kindareadminds." I said as I rushed out the last part.

"I'm sorry Bella, what was that?" He asked again smiling.

"I. Can. Read. Minds." I said slowly and loudly so he could hear.

I looked at him for a reaction, hoping it would be better from when I told him I was a monster. His facial expression turned from confused, to embarrassed, to curious, to just down right amused.

"Bella, what exactly have you heard?" he asked embarrassed.

"From you? Nothing, I can't hear you." I explained as his face turned from relieved to concerned.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked quietly as Alice laughed.

"She just told you she could hear people's thoughts and you thing there is something wrong with you? Jesus, Edward. You're funny." Alice said as she kept chuckling.

I turned to Alice and stared daggers at her. Her face came to realization as she finally shut up.

'_If looks could kill' _She thought as she got herself under control.

"Alice, go." I ordered as she sulked away.

"Okay, Edward. I can read every mind except for yours. This is part of why I _tried_ to stay away from you. It scared me. In all my 106 years, I have never met a person whose thoughts I couldn't read." I said as I gazed into his deep green orbs.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. You just intrigue me." He said softly as he stared back at me.

"It's not your fault. I just can't stay away from you away anymore. It's _impossible_ for me to be away from you. It kills me and my dead heart aches." I said as I caressed his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes.

I leaned close to him and whispered to him:

"And so the monster fell in love with the angel," I said as I backed away.

"Well, I'm luck I fell in love with such an angel." Edward said as told me everything with his eyes.

_He thinks I'm a angel. Jesus, he's a keeper!_

"I love you, Edward. Always." I said as I I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, my Bella. For _Eternity._" He said as he took my lips with his.

_Eternity…_

The kiss started out slowly as always, but got heated quickly. He lay down on his back and pulled me on top of him. I kept my arms on the ground by his head to make sure I didn't crush him. His heartbeat was beating like he was in the middle of a marathon. He broke the kiss for a quick breath and then resumed. I felt myself starting to lose control, so I broke the kiss and rolled on my back.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked with a breathy tone to his voice.

"You can't just do things like that Edward, I could hurt you." I warned.

"I don't think you can Bella." He said as the sun started to show through the clouds.

I felt the sun hit me as the meadow lit up like a disco ball. He looked over at me and stared in awe.

"Bella, you're beautiful." He said lovingly.

"Thank you, Edward." I said embarrassed. I was one hundred percent sure that if I could, I would be seven different shades of red.

"Bella, I think its time you met the rest of my family." He said seriously.

_Meeting the Parents…Smite me now._

_

* * *

_

Well, there you go. I hope you liked it.  
Be so kind to review!  
I'll Love you forever.

Fic Reccomendation:

_Consequences by Brown-eyedCullenGirl _

_A week before Bella's bithday party in New Moon Edward decided to throw his boundaries off the window and did something they didn't expect to have consequences. Now, five years later, Bella finds the Cullens again but she's not alone. Bella is a vampire_

Go Check It Out. AMAZING STORY, AMAZING AUTHOR.  
-XxLittle Miss CullenxX-


	11. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. =[

Though I've tried before to tell her  
all the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell a story  
of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
Ask her if she'll marry me  
in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
long before I reach the phone  
And before my tongue has tricked me  
Must I always be alone

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on.

-Every Little Thing She Does is Magic(The Police)

_Previously..._

"_Bella, I think its time you met the rest of my family." He said seriously._

_Meeting the Parents…Smite me now._

EPOV

We drove down the highway in my Volvo and even for a vampire, it might have possible for Bella to be shaking. I told her two weeks ago I wanted her to meet my family. Let's just say she is a _teensy _bit nervous. I laid my hand across the console and grasped Bella's, she jumped at first and then relaxed.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked as she kept gazing out the window into the vast forest. She didn't respond.

"Bella?" I asked, still no response.

"Bella?!?!?" I said as I raised my voice to get her attention.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned to me, biting her lip. We were almost there and I could feel my stomach fill with butterflies, this was the first time I had _ever _brought a girl home to meet my family. Of course, Bella seen Emmett and Rosalie, but she had never met or talked to them. She knew Jasper from him hanging around with us, he was getting awfully close to Alice. We made the last turn before my driveway, She saw my house in the short distance and her jaw dropped.

BPOV

His house was to say the least, beautiful. I'm sure it had nothing on the inhabitants, but the house was amazing. He pulled into his large driveway and turned off the engine.

"Ready?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No." I said shyly, he just chuckled.

"Come on Bella, they will love you...just like I do" he said as he leaned over and kissed my lips chastely.

"I love you too." I said against his lips, we broke apart and he opened his car door and ran around to open mine even thought I would have been much faster. The gesture was much appreciated though, he was such a gentleman.

I took his hand and stepped out of the car. While we were walking, he clasped my hand and directed me towards the door. We bounded up the few steps and he opened the door. As I walked in, I was even more amazed. The rooms were beautiful, walls painted a light green and a beautiful wooden staircase leading up to the bedrooms. He took off his jacket and mine, hanging them on the coat rack by the door. Taking my hand, he guided me to the living room...where his family was.

As I walked in, I saw Rosalie first. She was sitting on the couch with Emmett, watching as we walked into the room. Jasper was sitting across from them in a recliner, watching us as well. Lastly, I saw Edward's parents sitting on the couch adjacent from Rosalie and Emmett. They looked up at us and Edward's mother smiled sweetly at us.

We walked farther into the room and everyone stood up, awaiting to meet me. Jasper came up to me first, out of familiarity I guessed.

"Hello Bella, Its lovely to see you again." He said smiling at me.

"Bella! Its so good to meet the one who proved us all wrong!" Emmett boomed as he walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Proved what wrong?" I asked curiously when I saw Edward blush.

"Didn't little Eddie tell you? Til now we all thought he was gay!" he said laughing.

"Emmett!" Edward's mother scolded. The blonde girl came up to me next to mend the situation and take the attention off of Edward.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie. Its nice to meet you." She said as she came up and hugged me softly.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." I said politely as she smiled at me.

Next up was Edward's parents, I was a _tiny _bit nervous about this introduction.

"Bella, I'm Esme. Edward's mother. It is so lovely to finally meet you. Edward hasn't shut up about you since we moved here." She said as she embraced me in a soft motherly way.

"Good things, I hope?" I said.

"Great things." She reassured me with a soft smile.

Lastly, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me. He was kinda cute, a dilf, If I could say so.

_Mmmmmmmm_. I thought.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. Its nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

**EPOV**

As I stood to the side and watched Bella interact with my family, I was overcome with joy at how they accepted her wholly. She was so good with them, she was almost _magical._

We sat down on the couch with Jasper and I pulled Bella in close to me. Still cold as hell, but completely worth it.

**BPOV**

As we settled on the couch, Edward pulled me close. I was pretty sure he was freezing his ass off, but it didn't look like he cared.

"So, Bella. Do you have any siblings?" Esme asked as she sat next to Carlisle.

"Um, yes. I have a younger sister named Alice." I said and at the mention of Alice, Jasper's head perked up.

"How old is she?" Esme asked.

_Oh, about 87. _I thought as I internally giggled.

"She is 16 and extremely bubbly." I said smiling at the thought of how her chirpiness took everyone in Forks by surprise since their all miserable locals.

_Ahhhh...The good old days. BUT the new days are pretty fantastic too._ I thought as I looked over at Edward.

We continued conversing and soon it was seven. It was just so natural to be around them. I felt like I needed to be here all along. Esme was like a mother, Carlisle was like a father, Emmett was the loud obnoxious older brother, Jasper was the reserved friend, and Rosalie was the loyal kind sister.

**EPOV**

It was official, Bella was amazing. She was so nervous at first and she did wonderfully, the time passed so quickly and there was never a silent moment.

I guess it really is true.

_Every little thing she does is magic._

**FIC RECOMMENDATION:**

_Bella Swan: Kidnapper _by Kambria Rain

Um. Hi. I don't really know how to say this, but I have your kids with me, and I was thinking maybe you would like them back. So yeah… call me.

Really good story, very funny.  
GO CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

Well there it is.  
A little ExB fluff.  
Next Chappie should be up soon.  
Be a Doll and Review!  
HUGS!  
-XxLittle Miss CullenxX-


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

_**ATTENTION ALL.**_

_**MY PENNAME WAS CHANGED FROM -XXLITTLE MISS CULLENXX- TO**_

_**TOPAZTEMPTRESS. **_

_**PLEASE CONTINUE READING.**_

_**STILL SAME WRITER AND STORIES, JUST DIFFERENT NAME!**_

_**TOPAZTEMPTRESS**_


	13. I Want You So Bad, Its Driving Me Mad

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, not mine. :(

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

After this chappie, the rating might change to M. Until then, enjoy!

I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

-The Beatles: I Want You (She's so heavy)

_Previously…_

_It was official, Bella was amazing. She was so nervous at first and she did wonderfully, the time passed so quickly and there was never a silent moment._

_I guess it really is true._

_Every little thing she does is magic.

* * *

_

Shortly after, Edward and I left. As he was driving me home, he told me how great I had been with his parents. It was so natural to be around the Cullens, they embraced you like family a short time after being in their home.

We pulled up to my house a few minutes later; Edward shut the car off and turned towards me.

"I had an amazing time, I love your family." I said as I gazed into his adoring eyes.

"Bella, they loved you. Just like I do." Edward said as he cocked his head to the side and smiled crookedly at me.

I looked into his eyes and he was looking at me with intensity in his eyes I hadn't seen. He started inching his face towards mine and I felt his sweet breath wash over me. Before we could make contact, he looked into my eyes and silently asked for permission. I nodded quickly and our lips crashed together. It started off slowly, our lips covering familiar ground. Then, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. He was instantly granted and his tongue softly probed my mouth for the first time. The venom slowly started flooding my mouth and I broke the kiss. Edward looked at me concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I don't think it safe for you to do that." I said trying to sound stern, but he had me so riled up I sounded breathless.

"What?" He asked sheepishly as if he knew what I was going to say.

"I don't think the tongue in my mouth is such a good thing right now," I said a little embarrassed.

"Okay." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, Edward? I didn't say anything about your mouth." I said teasingly as I stared into his striking green eyes.

He smiled crookedly at me as we kissed for the second time. This one had absolutely no slow start this time. I quickly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues wrapped around each other as they fought for dominance. I crawled over the console and straddled him. His hands ran down my sides and rested them on my hips. A spark ran through my body as things got a hell of a lot hotter in the car. We broke apart and I pulled my shirt off my body. His eyes got bigger and I pulled his face back to mine. I started unbuttoning his dress shirt. After I nimbly unbuttoned them, he sat up a little bit and I slid the shirt off his shoulders.

The one bad thing about being in a car?

The horn going off.

Damnit!

The loud horn broke us apart and the moment was ruined, I climbed back across the console and grabbed my shirt. I looked up at him and saw his magnificent body for the first time.

"I'm sorry Bella; I kind of got a little carried away there for a second." He said as he looked in my eyes apologetically.

"Your not the only one Edward, me too." I said as I turned away.

Bella! Get In Here! I NEED Details. Alice thought to me.

"Well, I need to go and you need to get home so I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I turned to get out of the car.

"Bella, wait." Edward said as I turned around he kissed me quickly, but fiercely.

We broke apart and he smiled up at me.

"See you tomorrow Bella." He said as I got out of the car and he drove off.

I was barely out of the car when I felt a huge tug on my arm. I looked up to a grinning Alice.

"Have a good time Bella?" She teased as she started giggling like a ten year old.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." I said smiling broadly at her.

EPOV

As I drove off I could not stop thinking about that kiss. It was mind-blowing; it was my only thought as reached my driveway. I got out of my car, locked it and ran up to the door. As I walked in, I saw my family run from their places in the house to where I now was. As I put my coat on the hook, I looked to see their smiling faces looking back at me.

"So what do you think?" I asked already knowing the answer.

To my surprise, Rosalie was the first to say something.

"Oh, Edward! She is wonderful."

Most of my family agreed in her opinion, I wasn't surprised, but I was overjoyed that my family approved. I thought the world of Bella, and even though she wasn't _exactly_ human. She was most wonderful, beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. After my family and talked about Bella I went to bed. As I lay awake waiting for much sleep to overcome me, I thought about what had transpired between us tonight. It was definitely new, but that didn't mean I didn't thoroughly enjoy it. I just wondered how she felt about it, with her control being as strong as it was I wasn't worried about her hurting me. I just hoped she didn't regret it, I knew for a fact she didn't trust herself as much as I did.

BPOV

As I suffered the never-ending interrogation of the ever annoying pixie-Alice, I thought about Edward. I especially thought about the sight of him shirtless, looking like he was hand crafted by Michelangelo himself, I felt myself getting more and more flustered at the memory. As Alice rambled on about the new line from Fred Segal, I became more and more determined to not drive over to Edward's and jump his bones.

"Bella! Just go already. I've already seen it." She said as she showed me the vision of me running over to the Cullen's.

I jumped out the window and started running their way. I saw their house appear in the distance. All the lights were off; I ran to the side and sniffed for the room with Edward's distinct scent. I looked to the tree to my right and climbed up until I was level with the sliding door. I jumped over onto the balcony and looked in to see Edward turned on his back listening to his iPod staring at the ceiling. I tapped on the door and saw him shoot up in bed and stare over at me. I saw his face go from startled to overjoyed. He came over and opened the door.

"Hello Edward," I purred and watched his eyes widened.

This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Well, now things are heating up! sorry for taking so long, I have just been so busy with school and getting up my grades. I have a new computer, so now the writer's block is gone and the updates will start coming sooner. Well, if you would be so kind as to press that little green button below and send me review, I would love you forever.

**FIC RECOMMENDATION:**

A Tale of Two Edwards by xshear and kARLOTITA09

**Story is extrememly funny. Although, it is mature. Kiddies stay away! I highly recommend it.**


	14. Your Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. =[**

**A/N: Yay, an update! (FINALLY!) Sorry for the wait, writer's block and school both really suck. Enjoy, see you at the bottom!**

**Is it my turn to die,  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name  
You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
Now that we can't be together  
There's just no hope for our final embrace.**

**-Bullet for my Valentine (Your Betrayal)**

**

* * *

**

_"Hello Edward," I purred and watched his eyes widened._

_This was going to be a__long__night._

EPOV

As I still lay awake drowning in the thoughts of Bella, I decided to listen to some music to calm myself down. I grabbed my iPod, put in the headphones and listened to _Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol._ Time seemed to drone on as I just could not get her out of my head. A few minutes later, I heard a tap at my sliding door and shot up in bed. I looked over and saw Bella grinning over at me. My face turned from startled to overjoyed as I saw her face, it was like Jesus loved me and was putting me out of my misery. I walked over and opened the door and saw Bella's face turn from happy to mischievous.

"Hello, Edward." She said with her voice taking a husky undertone.

Uh oh! This was not good, Husky Bella meant a very flustered Edward.

This is going to be a hard night…if you know what I mean.

She stepped into my room and looked around until her gaze floated back to me. To say I was nervous was a _little _bit of an understatement. As she stared me down, I fidgeted nervously. She walked towards me and ran her hands through my hair. I looked into her beautiful topaz and knew that this was it for me. Like in those cheesy romance movies, when the man looks at the woman and knows that this is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his days with. I just had the moment, I truly saw in those few moments that Bella was who I wanted to spend eternity with. I felt as if, I _wanted _her to change me. I knew that I wouldn't be giving up anything, I would be gaining everything.

"Edward?" Bella asked trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked looking towards her.

As soon as she had seen that she got my attention. She stepped closer and I felt her sweet scent wash over my senses. I ran my fingers through her hair and latched on as I pulled her face towards mine. Our lips crashed together in the passion that had drifted around us lately. Her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I quickly granted and opened my mouth and her tongue slowly made contact with mine. They intertwined and it seemed the temperature went up twenty degrees in the short amount of time that Bella was here. Things began to get a little heated as I pulled her towards the bed. My knees hit the bed frame and I fell back against the mattress. She slowly and gently crawled on top of me and ran her hands down my chest. I pulled her face up to mine and my lips claimed hers, quickly escalating as our tongues battled for dominance. Bella broke the kiss to let me breathe and I flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed her again and felt her moan against my lips; her hands ran down my body and rested on the elastic waistband of my pajama pants. My hands softly ran down her sides till they rested at her hips and we suddenly broke apart as someone knocked on my door.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper call as I climbed off Bella. She got off the bed and ran over to my closet and quickly went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah?" I called back as I got off the bed and went over to the door opening it to find a very distraught Jasper. His eyes met mine and I could see the utter despair behind his icy blue irises.

"What's wrong bro? You don't look like someone kicked your puppy." I said trying to lighten the mood. Let's just say it didn't work very well.

"Can you talk?" He asked. I immediately agreed, forgetting Bella was in the closet waiting to pick up where we left off.

I opened the door and he came inside. I turned on the light and I sat on the bed as he opted for my desk chair. He ran his fingers through his tangled blonde hair and he stared off into space as if contemplating what to say.

"Okay, you have to start talking. You are starting to freak me out." I said.

"Edward, you know how I haven't been around a lot these past few weeks?" he asked.

I thought about it and actually realized that I had been seeing him less and less these days.

"Well, now that you mention it. Why?" I asked starting to become weary.

"I met someone-" He started before I cut him.

"Dude, are you like coming out to me or something?" I asked amused.

"No! It's a girl and she made me very happy." He said with a sad smile.

_Made? Like in past tense, oh no._

"What do you mean made?" I asked knowing what was coming.

"Well, we broke up tonight. Said it wasn't good for me anymore." He explained.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry. Who is she? Do you want me to get Bella to kick her ass?" I said chuckling. He otherwise stayed stone silent.

"She can't." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, pushing for details.

"Because, it's her sister." He said.

**BPOV**

Alice and…Jasper?

How did I not know this? I didn't even wait for Jasper to leave; I opened the door of the closet and stepped out. Edward and Jasper looked over at me, both with surprises on their face. Jasper looked close to tears, I felt so bad. Needless to say, I was pissed at Alice; both for not telling me and breaking Jasper's heart.

"B-B-Bella?" Jasper croaked.

"Hi Jasper," I said smiling sweetly over at him.

I walked over and gave Edward a kiss and hugged Jasper lightly as I turned back to go out the window.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, more than a little disappointed at not continuing our little rendezvous.

"To talk to my dear sister." I said spitefully before sliding open the glass door and climbing down the vine next to Edward's balcony. I walked away from the house, out of sight before taking off towards my house. After a few minutes of running, I reached the side of the house below my window. I jumped up, landing on the roof near my window, climbed in and made a beeline for Alice's bedroom. I didn't hesitate and flung the door open. I looked around the room until I found Alice, crying tearlessly on her bed. She looked up at me startled, before seeing how infuriated I was. I scowled at her before walking towards her bed.

I looked her in the eyes and said the first thing that came to my mind:

"What the _hell _did you do?" I said eerily calm, but she saw past my mellow façade, no denying spotting the raw anger in my eyes.

"Bella! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him." She said, trying to excuse what she had done.

"Well, you did. Now answer my question: What the hell did you do?!?" I snapped at her, she stopped shaking for a minute and looked at me with wide eyes before swallowing thickly.

"Something bad happened Bella." She said quietly before continuing to shake on the bed. The red haze cleared from my vision and I saw how truly regretful she was.

"Alice, tell me what happened." I said laying my hand on her shoulder.

"It finally happened Bella, but not to you, me." She said looking me in the eye.

"What?" I said seriously concerned as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my embrace.

"I almost killed him Bella." She said.

I froze.

_What?!?!_

_

* * *

_**Wow! Talk about drama! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I might have to go on a tiny hiatus in May because I am moving. Have no fear though, I will be back! During the summer, the updates will come so much faster, school is such a drag. So, if you would be so kind to press the button below vv and drop me a review I would love you forever.**

**~TopazTemptress .**

**FIC RECC!!!**

**Sassafrass Junction by VampishVixen**

**Twice abandoned, three times as heartbroken. Bella leaves Forks behind to start over in Phoenix. New Bella, new life. A familiar face shows up at work one night; Jasper can't believe his eyes, but he's liking what they see. Ditto Bella.**

**BEWARE this story is rated M and not in canon, but who doesn't crave some Bella and Jasper lovin'?**


End file.
